


I Think She Knows

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [57]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, hahaha, you can think the shiyori discord channel for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Shinji has some business with Hiyori
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 3





	I Think She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 26 dedicated to my faves on the Shiyori discord server. We're keeping this ship alive by sheer willpower.

“Good morning Captain Hikifune.” Shinji gave his politest bow.

“Shinji! What can I help you with?”

“I just came to talk with your vice captain,” Shinji said. 

“Oh, of course.” Hikifune’s eyes twinkled. “Hiyori dear, Shinji is here.”

Hiyori came in grumbling. “What do you want?”

“Business,” he said.

Hiyori said nothing, but she walked to their usual side room.

Shinji followed and shut the door, immediately kissing her.

“Are you out of your mind? Hikifune is right there.” 

Shinji paused to laugh. “I think she knows.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Hiyori sighed happily. “No I don’t.”


End file.
